


The Queen's Sly Fox

by Fleur Ellewood (Juliet_Bane)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet_Bane/pseuds/Fleur%20Ellewood
Summary: Mariah Stewart was the daughter of the Stewart family. They were known for making clothes for dolls and young girls. Mariah's mother, however, didn't just take over the company when her husband died she was also born to be the Queen's Fox. Like Ciel when his family died, Mariah took the name had has been working with the Queen since her family died in a fire. The night they died Mariah was meet with a man wearing all black. He said he would help her get revenge on the people who did this to her. She gladly accepted his deal but added a condition to the deal. If she was to fall in love Sean, the demon could never take her soul and he would be her butler until she died and normal death. She has yet to find love until a certain butler comes into her life.





	1. Going to Live with Ciel

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on Quotev. I wrote it there as well. I just wanted to give this to a different audience

Third Person POV

Mariah Stewart was the girl who would help save the world. She was the daughter of the Queen's Sly Fox, her mother. Mariah was smart and cunning. One day she had gone over to visit her best friend, Elizabeth Midford. When she returned home, the manor was on fire. Mariah was 17 at the time. That was also the day she met Sean Gilbert, a demon.

Mariah's POV

"Hello, Mariah. I was wondering if you would like to get revenge for your parents' death?" He asked.

"What's in it for you?" I asked. 

Sean told me that he would get my soul after we got my revenge. I agreed to his terms. Sean asked me where I would like my contract seal to be placed. I said that it would be best if it were on the back of my neck. As he put the seal on me, I felt a sharp pain in the spot it was being branded, and I fainted. When I woke up, I saw that the manor was back together. I was shocked to see it back to normal.

"My Lady, I rebuilt the manor while you slept. We need a place to help keep your family's good name alive." He said.

I told Sean to follow me and that I would show him around the manor like the lady I am. He bowed and followed me. As I showed him around the house, I realized that everything was a perfect replica of what it was like before. I was about to ask him how this was possible, but when I turned around, he gave me a sly smile. It was almost as if he was a fox.

 

~Time skip of Two years~

I was working around the manor, and I had gotten a letter from Lizzy. We are seven years apart, but she has always been like a little sister to me. It has been two years since the house fire. I made sure that Lizzy and everyone that my family has been friends with hasn’t been in contact at the manor to protect them. Today will be the first time since everything happened that I am allowing people other than my staff to enter. My main reason for this is because Ciel Phantomhive has returned from where ever he was. His father and my mother had always done business together.

“My lady are you sure you are ready for this? I believe that the young Earl has a new butler himself. From what I have heard, the butler goes by the name Sebastian Michaelis.” Sean said.

I knew that he wanted to keep me safe, but I didn’t need him to do that for me. I had invited Lizzy over before the party because I knew that she would want to decorate the place, which to be honest I was okay with. About two hours before the party, Lizzy came to my office and told me that she had finished. I told her to sit down. She did so with some caution. I explained that she had nothing to fear at the moment in time. She asked me what I wanted.

“Can you tell me about Ciel’s new butler? Sean has been doing some research on him, and he can’t find much. But before that, how is the young Earl? He went through quite a trauma I hear.” I said.

“Ciel is doing better than he was at first. His butler Sebastian has been a big help with that. He helps to keep Ciel on task. Since Ciel is still technically a child, he needs to have someone to help him with everything he does.” Lizzy told me.

I smiled at her. She has always had a good heart. My one worry is that Ciel’s butler is a demon like Sean. I couldn’t let my fears show to Lizzy because then she would also be concerned. As if knowing he was thought of, Sean knocked on the door. I told him to enter.

“My Lady, some of the guests, have started to arrive.” He said after bowing.

I told him to entertain them until I was done with more of my work. Lizzy asked if she could go and meet the people who have arrived. I told her that she didn’t have to ask me she could go and do what she wants. Bowing she left. My motives behind this party aren’t the best, but they are the only ones that I have. Ciel, please be careful if Sebastian is a demon.

Ciel’s POV

Sebastian and I were in the carriage on the way to see Lady Mariah. From what Elizabeth has told me, she hasn’t let anyone in the manor since the fire. Sebastian said that we need to stay alert because he knows that Mariah’s butler is a demon like him. We soon arrived at the manor, and I was quite impressed with the demon’s work on the house.

Sebastian and I exited the carriage, and we went to the door. Sebastian knocked on the door. We were greeted by a man wearing a similar outfit to Sebastian’s. He bowed his and allowed us to enter. I was almost immediately was tackled into a hug by Elizabeth.

“Hello, Elizabeth. Is Mariah here yet?” I asked.

“I told you to call me Lizzy. No, she is finishing up some work. She should be here soon.” She said.

As if on queue, she was at the top of the stairs wearing a dark purple dress that made her look quite mature. I saw that she kept her hair down. Most young ladies, nowadays, wear their hair up in public. I bet her contract mark is on her neck. Her butler was standing next to her.

“Ladies and gentlemen. I want to introduce my Lady, Mariah Stewart.” He said.

Everyone applauded as she walked down the stairs — great someone who knows how to work for a crowd. I looked at Sebastian and saw that he was looking at her. A small smirk formed on my face. I was going to have fun with this.

Sebastian’s POV

Mariah’s butler was a demon like me. Surprisingly I know the guy. He is pretty lovely and knows when to back off. I looked down at my young master and saw he had a smirk. Strange, he only ever as that smirk when he is plotting something. Before I knew it Mariah and her butler were in front of us.

“Hello, this is my young Lord, Ciel Phantomhive. My name is Sebastian Michaelis.” I said.

“Yes, I’ve heard about you Sebastian from Lizzy. It is a pleasure to meet you, my Lord. My name is Mariah Stewart, but I guess you already knew that. I do believe that we will see more of each other. Seeing as I am the Queen’s Sly Fox, and you, her Guard Dog.” She said.

I was surprised that she was the Queen’s Fox. This is going to be even more enjoyable. After she left Lizzy dragged Ciel to the dance floor, I decided to speak with Mariah’s butler. He was once my best friend, after all. He was standing next to the refreshment table. When he saw me, he smirked at me.

“Hello, Sean. How have you been these last few years?” I asked.

“I have been fine. Listen, Michaelis, and I will not allow you to take her soul from me.” He said.

I explained that I didn’t want her soul. Sean told me that if I ever hurt her or do anything that would cause her to want to have me as her demon, he would kill me with his own hands. After that little conversation, he left to find Mariah. She has a similar soul to Ciel’s, but her’s isn’t as jaded.

Mariah’s POV

Sean had returned to me after having a word with Sebastian. He told me that Sebastian has no intention of taking my soul only Ciel’s. For a demon whose only food source is souls, I have to give him some credit. I told Sean that Ciel has offered to have me move in with him, so we don’t have to wait for letters from each other.

After everyone left, Sean got all of my stuff packed, and we went to the carriage. It was going to be a long drive to the Phantomhive manor, so I decided to take a nap. I was exhausted from talking to all those people and having to deny so many marriage proposals. Closing my eyes, I was out in a few seconds. I fell into a dreamless sleep because I still had to be on guard in case something happened.

Soon enough, Sean woke me up and told me that we had arrived at the manor. I got up and stretched my arms. When I stepped out, I was greeted by three smiling faces. They all seemed kind enough. When I walked up to them, they all bowed. After they raised their heads, I gave them each a smile.

"Hello, I'm Lady Mariah Stewart. This is my butler Sean Gilbert. Please make us feel welcome." I said.

"We will. My name is Bardroy, but most people call me Bard. I'm the chief. This is Mey-Rin; she is the maid of the household. And last, but not least, Finnian, but we call him Finny. He is the gardener for the manor." Bard explained.

I bowed my head and thanked him for introducing everyone. Bard opened the door for Sean and me. We walked in, and I was meet with a hug from my best friend. She let me go, and her face was so full of happiness; that I couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm so happy that you and Ciel will be living together. That means that when I visit one of you, I see both of you." Lizzy said.

"Of course Lizzy. You know I love spending time with you. Speaking of Ciel, where is he?" I asked.

Sebastian had entered the room just as I had asked the question. He told me Ciel was working on something for the Queen. I asked him to show me to Ciel's office so that I can help him with whatever it was he was doing. He nodded, and he told the others to help Sean take my stuff to my room. The walk to Ciel's office was slightly awkward between us. Before we got there, Sebastian pushed me against the wall.

"Why did you agree to live here? Do you have something planned for my young master? Tell me." Sebastian said, his red eyes glowing purple.

"My dearest Sebastian, all I want is to find the people who burned my manor and killed my family. I have the same revenge as Ciel. So don't think for one second that I want to hurt Ciel. If I hurt him, I hurt Lizzy, and that is one thing that I could never do. She means so much to me." I said.

Grabbing his arm, I flipped him and told him to get up and finish showing me the way. 

Sebastian's POV

When Mariah flipped me, I was impressed by her strength. I got up and showed her to Ciel's office. Knocking on the door, we heard a come in. I opened the door and allowed Mariah to enter. I wonder why she needs Sean when she could easily kill the people who did this to her.


	2. Ciel's Plan

Mariah's POV

I walked into the room and saw that Ciel was sitting at his desk. He told Sebastian to leave. Sebastian seemed surprised but did as Ciel said. I looked at Ciel and noticed his smirk. He told me to sit down. I did as he said, but I held caution about what was going on. 

"What do you want Ciel? I know that smirk, I had that smirk before my party last night. Sean had believed your dear butler Sebastian to be a demon and he was correct." I said.

"Don't worry about Sebastian. He is just a pawn in my game. I was wondering about your deal with Sean. Is there something different about it?" Ciel asked.

I was surprised that Ciel knew about the slight difference in my deal with Sean. Before I could ask what he wanted to know there was a knock on the door. Ciel told them to enter. It was from Sean. He said that it was time for me to get ready for tea with Lizzy. I had forgotten about the promise I made her about always having tea with her when she was around me. I explained to Ciel what was going on, and he asked if he could join us. I said that I knew Lizzy would love it if he joined us. I excused myself to get ready. 

After I left his office, Sean showed me to my room. Once I was in there, I laid down on my bed, and Sean picked out a dress for me to wear. Of course, he chose one of my purple dresses. He said that purple was my color. He left and I put the dress on. Tea was going to be interesting. 

 

Ciel's POV

This will be a good thing for me. Sebastian will never know what I have up my sleeve. I got ready for tea and called for Sebastian to help Sean with the preparations. He didn't want to help Sean, but I said that it was an order. That meant he had to do it. I was setting up my own little plan. I asked Sebastian to get Elizabeth before he left.

A few minutes later Elizabeth was sitting in my office. I asked her if Mariah was betrothed to anyone. She said that Mariah didn't want to marry someone she didn't love. She asked why I wanted to know.

"Lizzy I was thinking that she and Sebastian would make a fine couple. They are quite similar to each other, wouldn't you agree?" I asked her.

She nodded and said she would help me with everything. We started to plan that we would leave Mariah and Sebastian alone together for tea. I asked her to get Sean and have him help her with something and I would work on my part of the plan. I called Sebastian back to my office and told him that I wanted him to go wait on Mariah and Lizzy until I was ready. He bowed and went to the garden. I watched him go to the garden.

Sebastian's POV

The young master was acting stranger than usual. When I arrived at the garden, Mariah was sitting there alone. She seemed peaceful sitting there. Almost as if she could sense me, she turned around with a butter knife in her hand. I put my hands up in defense. She apologized and asked where Ciel was. I explained that he was still a little busy and that he would join us soon.

She rolled her eyes. I asked if she would like anything while we waited for Elizabeth and Ciel. Mariah said that if she wanted anything she would get it herself. Bowing my head I stood across from her.

"Sebastian, if you want you can sit down. Listen I know what is going on. Ciel is trying to help me out of my contract with Sean. There is a loophole in my contract that would cause Sean to continue to be my butler, but he could never take my soul." She explained as I sat down.

"What sort of loophole?" I asked with curiosity.

She told me that she would only tell me if I was the reason. I was confused but went with it. We sat there in silence for a while. Surprisingly Mariah didn't try to kill me, her dark brown eyes could have pierced my soul if I had one. I chuckled to myself. She looked at me with slight confusion. I told her what my thought was. Hearing it caused her to laugh herself. Mariah had a lovely laugh and smile. I realized that I was staring at her, and went back to my usual composed self. 

"Sebastian, listen if you become the reason for the loophole, you have to break your contract with Ciel. I know why he is doing this. It's because he doesn't want Lizzy to be alone. He wants me to stay with her. Well, I want us both to either die or live for her. Do you accept my deal?" Mariah asked with her hand stretched out.

"I do accept your deal. But at least tell me why Ciel wants it to be us." I wondered.

Mariah said she didn't know why me, but she had an idea. She said that it was because we have similar personalities. I was confused about what she meant by similar personalities. Mariah explained that we both wanted to protect those we care about, but before I could retort her statement she said that I cared about Ciel because he was my food. I hated to admit that, but she wasn't wrong. We continued to talk about how we might be similar and there was quite a lot about us that was similar. The only major difference between us was the fact that I was a demon and she was human. That might have been the reason she couldn't tell why Ciel picked me to try and be the loophole. 

We were sitting in the garden for almost an hour talking about who we are and what we enjoyed doing. I was surprised to learn that Mariah has written a novel, but she won't publish it because she is a woman. She believed that one day women would be able to do anything that they set their minds to. Finally, someone arrived, it was Elizabeth and Ciel. They both had smiles on their faces. Mariah was not happy about seeing them. I thought it was because she doesn't like talking about her contract with Sean. 

"What the fuck? I just can't be here any longer. Thank you, Sebastian, for spending this time with me. Ciel, Elizabeth I hope you have a nice tea." She said walking away.

Elizabeth's eyes started to fill with tears, yet before I could bring her a tissue, Ciel gave her one. He told her that everything was going to be fine. I told him that Mariah wasn't very happy with what he did because she doesn't want to deal with whatever it is that he is planning. Ciel just told me to go and find her and talk to her. Before I could ask anything Sean arrived and said to go and talk to Mariah. Hearing him say that of all people, or in this case, demons, was shocking, to say the least. Obeying my orders, I went to find Mariah.

 

Mariah's POV

Damn it. I can't believe that demon. Why does he have to be so nice? I went to my room and flopped on to the bed. My dress now wrinkled from how I was sitting in the chair. I kept saying that I was not going to fall in love with a demon, but there was no use. Sebastian was in my head and I was in denial. Great, just great. Sean is my butler and if I was going to fall in love with a demon why couldn't have been him. Maybe it was because he was My butler. Stop thinking about it, the more you think about it the more you will realize. There was a knock on my door. I told them to enter. Sadly it was the one person I really didn't want to be alone with.

"Hello, Sebastian," I said.


End file.
